Kintaro Momokage
Kintaro is a Guardian of Strength. He is a new Guardian in training just like Jack Frost. Member of the Guardian Alliance. Holiday character of Japanese Children Day, Shichi -Go-San. He who governs and protect the children of Japan lives in a Shido Shrine at the Remote Forest. People call him the Asian Jack. Appearance Kintaro is a young teenage boy. His height is shorter than Jack's but the same while wearing a Geta. He has blue hair color and always seem wearing a red clothing with a rope belt tied to his waist. He is sometimes seen riding on a cloud made koi fish or dragon. He always carries a big smoke pipe around as his primary weapon. His favourite food is thousand year old candy. Background Kintaro is a boy born from a giant peach. He was raise by mortal parents. During childhood, mountain animals were the only friends he could play with. When he grow up, he save some children who were kidnap by Red Oni. The villagers begun to worship him. The myth spread and the culture start. Children went to shrine when the boys reach then seven, five and three years. They will raise the Paper Koi fish on the flag pole to celebrate the day. Kintaro will come and distribute long life candy with the children. Story At some point of the timeline, he was a talent scout by Neko when seeing him protecting all the children during the parade of the thousand ghost. Lady Chang then recruit him into the Guardian Alliance. As a new Guardian in training, Lady Chang has sent him around the world to train with other Guardians. He meet Jack for the first time when travel to fairy realm to train under Fairy Godmother. He and Jack did not get along and went all the way out. The fight was then stopped by Fairy Godmother and punished them later. He also went training under May Queen. May Queen teached him how to be close to children as he is too tense around children. Jack and he meet again during China. Neko instruct them the importance about their job. They realize this when Neko get injure by Nie the New Year monster. They team up and bring down the monster. They become close friends after then. When Pitch tried to destroy the Children Day at Japan, he was seen battling with Jill Melt. Jill Melt unable to defeated him, trying to ignite the Mount Fuji to destroy him. But eventually is stop by Jack. He is shown again during the Summit Meeting of the Guardian Alliance. When Max Black declare war, he charges to Max and is stop by the monster. He later found Slenderman in Japan. Upon trying to engage, he is easily defeated by Slenderman. Neko save him in time. Slenderman then escape. Powers and Abilities As a spirit of Strength, he possesses powerful abilities. Among the Guardian Alliance, he is a rank number 2 in terms of pure strength. He is a hot head who only specialize in fighting. Martial Art '- '''He is a great martial artist. He self taugh himself kungfu and can be call a fighting genius. He has a habit of always start with a high kick with everything he fights. '''Cloud Manipulation - '''He blows clouds out of his Smoke Pipe. He performs cloud walls to trap enemies. He sometimes conjure Cloud Koi fish to ride on them. '''Raw Strength - '''He is strong and able to swing the giant Smoke Pipe easily. He is shown to throw Jack flying the first time they fight. Relationships 'Jack He and Jack don't see eye to eye at first. However they become friend after that. Nurarihyon He is Kintaro`s archenemy. He is the Counter Guardian who spread fear around Japan. Slenderman He is cocky and intend to take on Slenderman himself but ends up losing badly. Neko''' He is shown to attached Neko the most among the Guardians. As the person who is talent scount him, he is thankful for leading him when he is lose. Quotes *Dont you call me a kid. *You asked for it. *Fear not, for I have come. Creation Concept Guardian Created by Jona. All Copyright goes to its original designer. Please do give me comment. Trivia The photo come from goemon Category:Males Category:Jona19992 Category:Guardians Category:Good Category:Power users Category:Weapon users Category:Fighter Category:Teenagers Category:Holiday character Category:Guardian Alliance